


Domesticity

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: Adjusting to life aboard the TARDIS.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Kudos: 33
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Creation & destruction  
> Dialogue prompt: “Look, I’d love to hear what you’re saying right now, but can you just shut up?!”

“As much as I love your lectures, will you _please_ shut up?”

The Master settled back once more, intent on resuming his work, relishing the quiet. This life — specifically, their unique brand of domestic bliss — meant treasuring these novel moments of silence.

“Hey—!” he shouted when the Doctor snatched his nano-pliers.

“I’m _serious_. No building explosives in the kitchen.”

The Master groaned. “Oh, what’s next? _‘No breeding flesh-eating bacteria in the pool_ ’?”

Ah, the Doctor’s soundless gaping. Another scene he gladly committed to memory before the Doctor fled the room, _finally_ leaving him to finish his antimatter bomb in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/627537986875195392/for-week-6-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 6 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event (with two minor changes, since gdocs apparently counts "—" as a word in certain cases... 💀)_


End file.
